I can't help falling in love with you
by Miss Flame Bird
Summary: El genio en robótica y la actriz de comerciales.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, lectores y lectoras. Revisando el primer capítulo de "I can't help falling in love with you", me percate que la ficha técnica de Becca podía mejorarse y resumirse así que escribe una nueva versión para ustedes. Y he considerado aumentar a veinte capítulos la historia, porque sinceramente diez capítulos no son suficientes para narrar los momentos más memorables de la relación de Hiro y Becca.

"6 Grandes Héroes" no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores. Yo solo soy dueña de la historia y de Becca.

* * *

_**Nombre: Rebecca Margaret Winder, mejor conocida como Becca. **_

_**Fecha de nacimiento: 23 de marzo de 19XX.**_

_**Lugar de nacimiento: San Fransokyo.**_

_**Edad: 17 años. **_

_**Estatura: 1.60 metros. **_

_**Peso: ¡Es un secreto!**_

_**Pelo: Rojizo, rizado y rebelde. **_

_**Ojos: Castaños. **_

_**Ocupación: Estudiante, actriz de comerciales, mesera de medio tiempo en "The lucky cat café" y súper heroína. **_

_**Pasatiempos: Hacer videos para su canal en YouTube, andar en patines, escuchar música, ir de compras, salir con sus amigos, leer mangas shōjo, actuar, bailar, ir al cine, armar rompecabezas, ver televisión y hornear.**_

_**Personalidad: A simple vista Becca es una chica creativa, simpática y apasionada. Pero más allá de eso podemos encontrar a una persona bondadosa, generosa, fiel y cariñosa. Ella ama profundamente a Hiro, y puede llegar a sentir celos cuando ve a otras chicas cerca de él, claro a excepción de Honey y GoGo. Le encanta estar con la gente y no le gusta meterse en problemas. Es muy segura de sí misma, y nunca tiene miedo de nada ni de nadie (Bueno, únicamente le teme a su abuela cuando está enojada… y a las cucarachas, pero ¿Quién no le tiene miedo a esas pequeñas y malévolas criaturas?).**_

* * *

Este primer capítulo, mejorado y renovado, sirvió para que conociesen mejor a Becca, la protagonista de esta historia. Cabe aclarar que la historia transcurre tres años después de los eventos de "6 Grandes Héroes".

No olviden dejar un review.

Miss Flame Bird.


	2. Chapter 2: ¿A donde vamos?

El primer capitulo oficial de "I can't help falling in love with you". Ojala sea de su agrado y disfruten de la lectura.

"Grandes Héroes" no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores. Yo solo soy dueña de la historia y de Becca.

* * *

"**¿A dónde vamos?"**

Hoy recibí un mensaje a mi celular de Hiro. El mensaje decía lo siguiente:

"**Hoy. A las siete. En el malecón de San Fransokyo. Te espero."**

Conocí a Hiro Amada un sábado por la mañana cuando fui a la cafetería "The lucky cat café" a preguntar por el empleo de mesera. Entre al café y busque a alguien que me pudiese decir donde estaba Cass Hamada, la dueña de la cafetería.

-Buenos días. Estoy buscando a la dueña del café.-Dije a un chico que traía puesto un mandil y servía café a un anciano que leía el periódico.

El chico se volteó hacia mí, y nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez. Pude ver un destello en sus ojos y sentir que mi corazón latía con fuerza.

-¿Vienes por el empleo de mesera?- Pregunto el chico en voz baja y con un ligero sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

Yo asentí.

-Sígueme, por favor.-Dijo el chico evadiendo mi mirada y caminando a paso apresurado.

El chico era alto, delgado, ligeramente musculoso, con cabello negro que era ligeramente largo y desordenado, piel clara y ojos marrones.

Entramos a la cocina donde una mujer preparaba un Florida CubanSandwich. La mujer era delgada, de piel clara, cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-Hiro, cariño, se ha acabado la mostaza ¿Podrías ir al supermercado a comprar un bote, por favor?-Hablo la mujer cuando oyó la puerta de la cocina abrirse pero sin dejar de preparar el sándwich.

-Tía Cass, vino una chica a preguntar por el empleó de mesera.-Dijo el chico, ignorando por completo lo que había dicho la mujer.

La mujer dejo de cocinar por un momento, se limpió las manos en el mandil y camino hacia donde yo estaba.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, linda?-Pregunto Cass.

-Me llamo Rebecca Winder pero todos me llaman "Becca."-Respondí.-Tengo diecisiete años.

-Dime, ¿Por qué quieres trabajar aquí?-Cuestiono la dueña de "The lucky cat."

-Necesito el dinero para pagar mis clases de actuación. Mi sueño es convertirme en actriz de comerciales de televisión.

-Dime, Becca, ¿Has trabajado como mesera antes?

Temía que preguntara eso.

-La verdad es que nunca en mi vida he trabajado pero estoy dispuesta a trabajar muy duro y aprendo muy rápido. He ido a otros lugares a preguntar pero no me han dado trabajo porque no tengo experiencia. Por favor, necesito este empleo.

Si no conseguía este empleo, no sabía que iba a hacer. ¿Con que cara iba a ver a mi abuela cuando regresara a casa? ¡Este silencio me está matando!

-El empleo es tuyo, linda. Bienvenida al equipo de "The lucky cat."

Abrace a Cass y la bese en ambas mejillas ¡Mi abuela iba a alegrarse cuando oyera que obtuve el trabajo!

-¡Muchas gracias!-Exclame sin soltar a la mujer. -¡Le aseguro que no voy a decepcionarla!

Cass me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y me dio mi mandil pues ese mismo día iba a empezar a trabajar.

-Mi sobrino, Hiro, va a enseñarte todo lo que necesites saber.-Dijo Cass mientras me ponía el mandil.-Puedes dejar tu abrigo y bolso en el perchero de ahí.

Colgué mi abrigo y bolso y fui hasta donde estaba Hiro que no parecía estar muy feliz con tenerme de aprendiz. Salimos de la cocina y me enseño a usar la cafetera, como atender las mesas y tomar las órdenes de los comensales, el manejo de charolas, el tipo de charolas y sus usos, y cómo funcionaba la caja registradora.

Hiro era muy tímido y casi no hablaba pero poco a poco conseguí ganarme su confianza. Descubrí que había conseguido graduarse de la preparatoria a los treces años y era súper inteligente lo que lo llevo a ser intimidado por otros y causo su actitud antisocial y comportamiento tímido.

-¡Wow! No puedo creer que estés a punto de graduarte de la universidad, Hiro.-Dije una noche cuando estábamos limpiando la cafetería después del cierre.

-Sí, bueno, mi tesis está en examinación pero estoy seguro de que los profesores encontraran mi proyecto muy interesante.-Dijo Hiro mientras limpiaba una mesa.-Mi proyecto trata sobre…

Hiro me explico su proyecto pero para ser sincera no entendí nada de lo que me dijo porque después de todo mi coeficiente intelectual era el de una persona promedio más eso no implica que no prestase atención a todo lo que decía.

-Suena muy interesante, Hiro.-Dije cuando el termino de hablar.

-Si quieres puedes venir a la universidad cuando sea la presentación de mi tesis.-Dijo Hiro.

-Te prometo que estaré ahí.-Dije yo sin dejar de barrer.

Cuando terminamos de limpiar, fui a la cocina por mi abrigo y bolso.

-Nos vemos hasta mañana, Hiro.-Dije cuando ya traía puesto el abrigo.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, cuando Hiro me tomo del brazo e impidió que saliese del café.

-¿Pasa algo, Hiro?-Pregunte pues esta conducta era inusual en él.

-Becca, ¿Te gustaría ir a ver una película conmigo?-Pregunto Hiro con una voz casi inaudible.

-¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste? No te oí.-Dije.

-¿Te gustaría ir a ver una película conmigo?-Repitió Hiro.

Vaya… no me esperaba esto.

-¿Si me gustaría? ¡Me encantaría, Hiro!-Respondí.

Pensé que Hiro nunca iba a preguntarme por una cita. Había sentido una atracción hacia desde el momento en que lo conocí pero llegue a pensar que su timidez iba ser una barrera difícil de tumbar.

-¿L-Lo dices enserio?-Balbuceo Hiro, quien creía estar soñando.

Asentí. Hiro me soltó del brazo y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Voy por la motoneta.-Aviso Hiro.

Envié un mensaje a mi abuela para decirle que iba a llegar un poco tarde a casa. Hiro apareció en el frente con la motoneta, bajo de esta, me ayudo a ponerme el casco y a subir en la motoneta. Hiro arranco y yo me abrace a él para no caerme. Sentí su cuerpo ponerse rígido al contacto pero poco a poco fue soltándose.

Llegamos al cine, aparcamos en el estacionamiento y Hiro compro los boletos en la taquilla y no permitió que le pagase mi boleto, alegando que él había sido quien me había invitado.

-Al menos deja que te compre algo en la dulcería.-Dije yo.

Yo ya sabía muy bien que los ositos de goma mataban a Hiro. El los comía a todo momento y en todo lugar. Fui hasta la dulcería y compre un paquete de ositos de goma y se los di a Hiro.

-Gracias, Becca.-Dijo Hiro antes de abrir la bolsa de ositos de goma y comerse un puñado de ellos.

-No es nada, Hiro.-Respondí con una sonrisa.

No entendía muy bien de que iba la película pero Hiro parecía estar encantando con la cinta. La película trataba sobre un grupo de científicos que viajaban por el espacio en busca de un planeta habitable pues la tierra ya había dejado de serlo desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Estuve a punto de quedarme dormida pero no quería que Hiro descubriera que la película me parecía aburrida.

La película termino y yo seguía sin entender lo que había pasado. Nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y nos dirigimos hacia la salida.

-¿Te gusto la película?-Pregunto Hiro.

-Para ser una película de ciencia ficción no estuvo nada mal.-Respondí con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

-¿Y qué clase de películas te gustan?-Curioseo Hiro.

-Me encantan las películas románticas. Mi favorita es "Diario de una pasión."-Contesté.

-La próxima vez que vengamos al cine, veremos la película que tú quieras.-Dijo Hiro.

-¿Promesa?-Pregunte al sacar mi mano izquierda de mis pantalones y alzar mi dedo meñique.

Hiro se detuvo y me miro extrañado.

-Sí, es una promesa.

Nuestros dedos meñiques se entrelazaron y la promesa quedo sellada para siempre.

Hiro me llevo hasta mi casa. Él fue muy caballeroso, me ayudo a bajar de la motoneta, a quitarme el casco y acompaño hasta la entrada de mi casa.

-Muchas gracias por invitarme al cine. Fue muy divertido.-Enuncie.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos.

-Nos vemos mañana.-Dije yo.

Hiro asintió, subió a la motoneta, se puso el casco, agito su mano y arranco.

Hiro y yo nos hicimos amigos y terminamos siendo inseparables. Íbamos a todos lados juntos. Nuestros amigos y familiares creían que éramos novios y cuando nos preguntaban si lo éramos, el pobre Hiro se ponía rojo como tomate y era incapaz de hablar, entonces tenía que salir a nuestro rescate y negarlo todo. En ese entonces, ya tenía muy en claro mi sentimientos hacia Hiro.

Yo acompañaba a Hiro en su taller cuando trabajaba en nuevos proyectos, y me quedaba a dormir con él en el sillón; cuando salía a patrullar la ciudad en compañía de sus amigos; le llevaba la cena a su laboratorio cuando se quedaba hasta tarde en la universidad; cubría su turno en la cafetería cuando estaba ocupado deteniendo villanos y haciendo de la ciudad un lugar mejor.

Hiro siempre iba a recogerme después de la escuela y de las clases de actuación; iba a todas mis audiciones y me animaba cuando no conseguía el papel en un comercial; me ayudaba con mi tarea de algebra y calculo y soportaba que pusiese mi música pop a todo volumen en su taller.

Fui al malecón y ahí estaba Hiro esperando. No sabía porque me había citado aquí.

-Hola.-Dije yo.

-Becca, ven conmigo.-Dijo Hiro.

El me ofreció su mano y yo la tome. Caminamos tomados de la mano por un buen rato hasta llegar al puerto.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunte a Hiro.

-Ya verás.-Respondió el con una sonrisa traviesa.

Hiro me condujo hasta un contenedor y adentro había una mesa, velas, flores, globos y un reproductor de mp3 conectado a unas bocinas.

-¿Qué es todo esto, Hiro?-Pregunte.

El no dijo nada, fue hasta el reproductor, le dio play y sonó una balada romántica. Camino hacia donde yo estaba, tomo mi mano y dijo suavamente.

-¿Me concedes esta pieza?

¡Esto es tan romántico! El adivino la respuesta sin que yo tuviera que hablar. Puso su mano sobre mi cintura y yo la mía sobre su hombro derecho. La canción era lenta, hermosa y rítmica. Sentía que era una princesa bailando con su príncipe azul, con la única diferencia que mi príncipe estaba preocupado por no pisarme los pies. Quizás Hiro haya pedido a su tía o a Honey que le enseñaran a bailar, pero mi amado genio no consiguió dominar el arte del baile. La canción termino y Hiro solto un suspiro de alivio. Nuestras miradas se buscaron y cuando se encontraron, sentí una sensación cálida recorrer mi cuerpo. Nos regalamos una sonrisa, el uno al otro.

-Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte, Becca.

-¿Qué es Hiro?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Pensé que nunca ibas a preguntármelo.

Tome del cuello de la camisa a Hiro y le plante un beso en los labios. Rompí el beso y espere a su reacción. El alzo el puño, choque el mío contra el suyo. Esto era el principio de una vida maravillosa.

* * *

¿Les gusto? Ojala haya sido así y no olviden dejar un review donde plasmen criticas y sugerencias para mejorar esta historia. Prometo que subiré un nuevo capitulo dentro de muy poco tiempo.

Miss Flame Bird.


	3. Chapter 3: Catnicorn&otherstuff

Buenas noches a todos ustedes. Hoy sufrí un arranque de inspiración que termino convirtiéndose en el nuevo capitulo de "I can't help falling in love with you", la cual no actualizaba desde noviembre del año pasado. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y continúen leyendo la historia de amor entre Hiro y Becca, porque esta vez me comprometo de verdad a acabar una historia. Por ultimo, quiero agradecer a quienes dejaron un review, agregaron a favoritos y dieron follow a la historia. Muchas gracias a todos ustedes.

"6 Grandes Héroes" no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Yo solo soy dueña de la historia y de Becca.

* * *

-Hola a todos.-Dije a la cámara.-Soy Becca y bienvenidos a mi canal en YouTube. El atractivo muchacho junto a mi es mi novio. Di "Hola", Hiro.

-Hola.-Dijo Hiro agitando su mano.

\- Decidí traerlo el día de hoy porque ustedes me lo han estado pidiendo. Hiro tiene diecisiete años, estudia en San Fransokyo Institute of Technology y es hijo de padre japonés y madre americana. Recopile un par de preguntas que dejaron en mi página de Facebook para Hiro. La primera pregunta es: ¿Con quién fue tu primer beso y cómo fue?

-Mi primer beso fue con una chica que se llamaba Gaby, a quien conocí en la boda de la hermana de Wasabi. ¡El beso fue un desastre! Ella se acercó para besarme, gire la cara y su boca termino en mi nariz, ¡Mi nariz! ¿Pueden creerlo? Gaby se sintió tan avergonzada que se fue corriendo al baño y me evito durante el resto de la fiesta.-Narro Hiro sin quitar la vista a la cámara.

-La siguiente pregunta dice así: ¿Cuál es tu película favorita y porque?

-Hay muchas películas que me gustan pero creo que mi favorita es "Valiente" de Disney. Esta película es una de mis favoritas porque el personaje principal me recuerda mucho a Becca.

-Eso fue muy lindo, Hiro.-Me acerque y bese en la mejilla a mi novio.

-Y ahora: ¿Cuál es tu banda y canción favorita?

-Mi banda favorita es Fall Out Boy y la canción que en todo momento estoy escuchando se llama…-Hiro hizo una pausa.- ¡Rayos! ¡Lo he olvidado! Únicamente recuerdo que empieza con I, ¿Tú te acuerdas del nombre de la canción?

-No, pero todo el tiempo escuchas esa canción. Como sea, seguro más tarde lo recordaremos. Pasemos a la siguiente pregunta…Uy, esta es interesante: ¿Quién fue tu primer amor?

-¿Tengo que responder a la pregunta?-Cuestiono Hiro, a quien la pregunta lo incomodaba.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Vamos, Hiro, hazlo por tus fans!-Insistí.

-Está bien.-Dijo Hiro para luego mirar hacia todos lados de la habitación para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie espiando.-Mi primer amor fue… Honey Lemon ¡Ya! ¡Lo dije!

-¡Wow! ¡No puedo creerlo!-Exprese.- ¿Honey? ¿Enserio?

-Siguiente pregunta por favor.-Dijo Hiro sin querer darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

-Esta dice: "En un video Becca comento que te gusta el anime, ¿Ya viste "Attack on Titan"? Si no, deberías ¡La serie es asombrosa!"

-Es un show excelente. O sea, enserio, es espectacular.

-Por amor de Dios, dime que no es ese programa sobre las criaturas humanoides que atacan y comen humanos, pero nadie sabe porque.

-Sí, esa misma. Becca y yo la vimos juntos, y la mitad del tiempo ella se cubría los ojos. No soportaba las escenas violentas.

-¡Tuve pesadillas por días! ¡Los titanes son criaturas horribles y raras!-Exprese.-Pasemos a otra pregunta: ¿Conoces algún momento vergonzoso de Becca? Oh, mi Dios. Hiro Hamada no te atrevas a responder esa pregunta.

-Recuerda, Becca, esto es por los fans.

-¡Pero!

-Sin peros, señorita. El momento más vergonzoso de Becca fue en la alberca municipal de San Fransokyo. Era un día soleado y divertido, y de repente la parte superior de su bikini no estaba. Le prohibieron volver por exhibicionista.

-¡Te odio!-Exclame cubriéndome el rostro de la vergüenza.

-No te enojes, Becca. Todos hemos pasado por momentos vergonzosos.-Dijo mi novio para que me animase a continuar.- ¿Cuál es la siguiente pregunta?

-No creas que esto se va a quedar así, Hamada. Tendré mi venganza.-Asegure para luego hacer otra pregunta.- ¿Es cierto que hablas tres idiomas?

-Hablo inglés, japonés y español, ¿Impresionante, no?

-Eres todo un poliglota.-Dije rodando los ojos.-Esta es la última pregunta: ¿Cómo describirías tu relación con Becca?

-Perfecta.-Respondió Hiro sin pensárselo dos veces.- No me imagino con nadie más en este momento de mi vida. Ella es divertida, tierna, hermosa, cariñosa, fuerte y valiente. Siempre que pienso en ella no puedo evitar sonreír como un tonto y sentir que me falta el aire cada vez que la veo aproximarse. Aunque a veces peleamos, lo olvidamos rápido porque nos reforzamos el uno al otro, ¡Yo estoy locamente enamorado de esta mujer, señores!

Estuve a punto de llorar de felicidad pero contuve las lágrimas porque sería vergonzoso que todos me vieran llorar a nivel nacional. Hiro tomo mi mano y la beso, sabiendo que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Bueno, chicos y chicas, esto fue todo por hoy.-Enuncie.-Los veré la próxima semana. Recuerden darle "like" al video, comentar, suscribirse y compartir con sus amigos. Recuerden seguirme en mis redes sociales. Estos fueron Becca y Hiro desde Fransokyo.

-Mata-ne.-Dijo Hiro en japonés.

-¡Hasta luego!-Dije para luego apagar la cámara de video y atacar a mi novio con besos.

* * *

_**No olviden dejar un review. **_

_**P.D. Quizás suba un capitulo especial en motivo al Día de los Enamorados, pero no únicamente de esta historia sino de las otras que escrito. Estén alerta. **_


	4. Chapter 4: You have always been the one

Hola a todos ustedes. Este nuevo capítulo es muy corto pero quiero dejar lo mejor para el próximo que tratara sobre San Valentín y que prometí publicar la semana pasada pero falta pulirlo un poquito más.

"6 Grandes Heroes" no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo soy dueña de la historia y de Becca.

* * *

-Te dije que te pusieras tu cárdigan cuando saliste a jugar con Snowflake al patio trasero.-Reprendió Hiro.-Si me hubieras hecho caso no estarías en cama enferma.

-Déjame en paz, mamá.-Replique con voz ronca y lanzando una almohada a mi novio para que dejara de molestar.

Él siempre ha sido sobreprotector y se preocupa todo el tiempo por mí. En vez de estar aquí conmigo en mi habitación, el debería estar dando asesorías en San Fransokyo Institute of Technology pero prefirió quedarse aquí a cuidar de mí.

-Baymax, escanea a Becca por favor.-Pidió Hiro al robot.

Me escondí bajo las sabanas y deje que Baymax hiciera su trabajo.

-Escaneo completo.-Dijo Baymax unos segundos después.-Becca sufre de un resfriado común. Los resfriados pueden ocurrir en cualquier época del año, pero son más comunes en invierno o temporadas de lluvias. Los síntomas son: congestión nasal, rinorrea, carraspera y estornudo. Asi mismo, es posible que se presente dolor de garganta, tos, dolor de cabeza u otros síntomas. Mi recomendación es reposo absoluto y beber líquidos en abundancia.

-Muchas gracias, Baymax.-Dijo Hiro al robot médico y añadió.- ¿Algo que quieras decirle a Baymax, Becca?

-Estoy satisfecha con mi cuidado.

Baymax se desactivo y volvió a su estuche. Mi novio me pide que me haga a un lado para acostarse junto a mí en la cama, y así lo hago. Saco mi cabeza y la apoyo sobre su hombro, cierro mis ojos y el me da un beso en la frente.

-Hiro, quédate a mi lado.-Dije en un susurro débil.

-Voy a estar contigo en la salud y en la enfermedad, ¿Recuerdas?-Enuncio él con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.-Tú te convertirás en la señora Hamada.

Nuestro primer aniversario. Uno de los días más felices de mi vida. Hiro me invito al zoológico, mi lugar favorito en el mundo entero cuando era pequeña, y me propuso "matrimonio" frente al hábitat de los leones y me dio un anillo de caramelo que guardo celosamente.

Cuando estoy contigo, Hiro…Me siento segura, feliz, amada y protegida…justo como cuando mis padres estaban vivos, ¿Qué sería de mi vida sin ti? Eres lo que tanto esperaba. Me siento obligada a darte todo mi amor y me comprometo a hacerte el hombre más feliz del universo por el resto de tus días.

Gracias por existir, Hiro Hamada.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? En verdad espero que haya sido de su agrado y no olviden dejar un review. Agradezco el tiempo que se hayan tomado para leerlo. Por cierto, en mi perfil anexo el link de mi Pinterest donde aparecen tres tableros:

-Rebecca "Becca" Winder: Una selección de outfits para que ustedes puedan elegir como vestir a Becca en cada capítulo, y seleccionar la apariencia física de ella entre las cinco fotos.

-Habitación de Becca Winder: Habitaciones con diferentes estilos y diseños donde puedes escoger el que mas te guste para la habitación de la novia de Hiro

-Snowflake: ¡Descubre que raza es el perro de Becca!

¡Qué tenga un lindo día!


	5. Chapter 5: I'll never forget you

Buenas tardes, damas y caballeros. Aquí les va un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, y como ya saben "Big Hero 6" no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores, pero la historia y Becca si son de mi propiedad.

Advertencia: Este capitulo es muy corto y puede ser triste para los apasionados admiradores de "Big Hero 6". Recomiendo escuchar mientras leen este capitulo, las siguientes dos canciones:

-Jesus Camp de Now Now (No tiene que ver con la religión, eh).

-Down de Jason Walker.

* * *

No tuve la oportunidad de conocer en persona a Tadashi, pero cuando Hiro y los demás hablaban de él, podía ver sus rostros iluminarse. Él era increíblemente amable, alentador y trabajador; Tadashi siempre estaba ahí cuando sus amigos y familiares lo necesitaban.

-Hola.-Dije con voz suave, cuando lo encontré escondido dentro del armario con Mochi en sus brazos.- ¿Hay espacio para alguien más?

-Quiero estar solo, Becca.-Dijo Hiro, notándose que estaba llorando.-Déjame en paz.

-No digas tonterías.-Repuse, entre al armario y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.-Hazte a un lado.

Me senté en el suelo junto a él, en la oscuridad. El aniversario de la muerte de Tadashi Hamada, se acercaba más y más, y una oleada de doloroso recuerdos golpea sin descanso al corazón y mente de Hiro.

-¿Por qué se fue?-Dijo de repente Hiro, con profunda tristeza.- ¿Cómo pudo abandonarme? Él era todo lo que tenía, además de la Tía Cass… ¡No es justo!

Después de tres años, Hiro seguía llorando la pérdida de su amado hermano. Había intentado olvidarlo, todos estos años, olvidar su sonrisa, las palabras de aliento y animo que solía escuchar cuando se sentía triste, sus ojos castaños y brillantes. Las veces que era intimidado por otros niños, debido a su inteligencia, y protegido por Tadashi. Cada vez que trataba de olvidarlo, lo recordaba más. Lo extrañaba más. Lo necesitaba más.

-Estoy harto de que todas digan que Tadashi no se ha ido ¡Eso es basura!-Grito Hiro con dolor y rabia.- ¡El ya no está! ¡Nunca va a volver! ¡Él se ha ido para siempre! No importa lo que digan, mi hermano está muerto y yo… ¡No puedo aceptarlo! ¡Es horrible vivir en un mundo donde Tadashi Hamada no existe!

-Tadashi está aquí, Hiro.-Dije, poniendo mi mano sobre su pecho.-Él vive en tu corazón.

El me abrazo con fuerza, y hundió su rostro en mi hombro; su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente y las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro. Yo me limite a rodear con mis brazos su cuello, y a susurrarle palabras de consuelo a su oído, porque su dolor era mi dolor.

_¿Qué debería hacer, Tadashi?, _pensé.

Hiro lloro, lloro hasta quedarse dormido, y en mi vida jamás había visto a alguien tan triste y vacío.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció este nuevo capitulo? Por favor, lean más capítulos de esta historia y no olviden dejar un review.


	6. Chapter 6: ¡A la feria!

**6 Grandes Héroes no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores. **

**Yo sólo soy dueña de Rebecca Margaret Winder, mejor conocida"Becca" y de la historia.**

**¡Disfruten la primera parte de este nuevo capitulo! **

* * *

¿Qué me pondré? Me plantee la pregunta después de haberme duchado y lavado los dientes. Me encontraba delante del armario, buscando la ropa más bonita que pudiera encontrar. Me habría gustado preguntarle a mi tía Bernadette, pero había salido a una cita con una mujer que conoció por Internet. En aquel momento, mi abuela entro a mi habitación.

-Hola, cariño ¿Qué haces?-dijo.

-No sé qué ponerme para ir al parque de diversiones.-Respondí frustrada, dejándome caer de espaldas a mi cama.

Mi abuela saco del armario una blusa, suéter y pantalones negros.

-¡Abuela, no!-Exclame, torciendo el gesto.- ¡No voy a ir a la iglesia!

-¡Tampoco quiero que salgas vestida a la calle como una mujerzuela!-Grito mi abuela.-Hoy vi a una muchacha con un vestido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

-¡Abuela!-Replique, rodando los ojos.

Mi abuela siempre ha sido un "poco" sobreprotectora, y cuando entre a la adolescencia y los chicos empezaron a interesarme, esto se asentó más. Odió a mi primer novio con tanta pasión, que el día en que cortamos lloro y agradeció a dios por haber oído sus plegarias.

Me levante de la cama y regrese las ropas al armario, y saque un vestido de color blanco; suéter, menta; flats, rosas; y mallones, negros. Busque en mi alhajero el collar de la carroza de Cenicienta que Hiro me regalo por mi cumpleaños y me lo puse. Fui a mi tocador, y empecé a cepillar mi cabello.

-¿Tu novio va a venir por ti?-Pregunto mi abuela, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Sí.-Respondí, pose mi mirada sobre el reloj de pared de Hello Kitty.-Ya no tarda en venir.

Mi abuela no quiere a mi novio, y es imposible que disimule el odio que siente hacia él. Hiro se esfuerza y se aguanta la vergüenza para saludarla lo mejor posible, pero mi abuela ni si quiera le devuelve el saludo, se da la media vuelta y lo deja con la mano en el aire.

Una vez le pregunte a mi tía Bernadette porque la abuela se comportaba así con mi novio, y ella respondió que la abuela no soportaba la idea de "ver crecer a su princesa" e irse a los brazos de un hombre, porque la hacía sentir que ya no la necesitaba del todo.

Deje el peine sobre el tocador, y fui a darle un abrazo a mí a abuela.

-¿Abuela?

-¿Qué?-Pregunto mi abuela, mientras acariciaba mi cabello rojizo.

-¡Te quiero mucho!

-Yo también te quiero.-Respondió mi abuela con una sonrisa.

Nos mantuvimos así hasta que oí el claxon de la motoneta de Hiro, y salí asomarme a la ventana para avisarle que ya iba. Corrí a ponerme un poco de brillo en los labios y por un bolso que hiciera juego con mis zapatos. Me mire por última vez en el espejo, y baje a toda velocidad las escaleras. Abrí la puerta y corrí a mi novio, que me recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Hola, Becca.-Me saludo Hiro.

-Hola…

Mi abuela nos veía desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Buenas noches, señora Winder.-Saludo nervioso Hiro a mi abuela.

-Cuida a mi nieta, Hamada.-Dijo mi abuela, cerrando la puerta tras entrar a la casa.

-¡L-Lo hare, señora!-Respondió Hiro, dando un saludo militar.

Me tomo por sorpresa que mi abuela haya tratado con amabilidad a Hiro, bueno, si es que podemos llamarlo amabilidad. El me pregunto con su mirada que había pasado y me limite a encogerme de hombros porque ni yo misma me lo explicaba.

Hiro me puso el casco, y ayudo a subir a la motoneta, después el subió y lo abrace por la cintura cuando arranco.

-¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por un millón de dólares?-Pregunto Hiro de repente.

-Lavar la ropa interior de Fred por un año entero.-Respondí sin pensármelo dos veces.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto Hiro, arqueando las cejas.

-Cariño, estamos hablando de un millón de dólares.-Replique, y añadí.- ¿Y tú?

Hiro tardo un poco en responder, pero al final consiguió decir esto:

-Correr en calnzocillos por todo el campus.

Me partí de la risa y eche la cabeza para atrás.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-Cuestiono mi novio, echando una mirada rápida hacia atrás.

-Te imagine con tus calzoncillos de pikachu.-Respondí sin parar de reír.

Una vez, Hiro, Baymax y yo íbamos camino a The Lucky Cat Café. En ese entonces, Hiro y yo todavía no éramos novios pero coqueteábamos el uno con el otro en todo momento. Recuerdo que íbamos platicando sobre quien ganaría American Idol, cuando un fuerte viento soplo y unos calzoncillos me golpearon en el rostro.

-¿Pikachu?-Escapo de mis labios, cuando me quite los calzoncillos del rostro y vi el estampado.

-¡Gracias por atraparlo, Becca!-Grito Tía Cass desde el techo de su casa donde destendía la ropa.- ¡Son los favoritos de Hiro!

Hiro se puso rojo como un tomate, me arrebato de las manos la prenda de ropa y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Baymax empezó a decirle a Hiro que su ritmo cardiaco se había acelerado y temperatura corporal aumentado, e insistió en analizarlo pero este se negó y salió disparado hacia el café muerto de la vergüenza.

Después de ese "bochornoso" accidente, él me estuvo evitando por una semana entera.

* * *

**¡Ojalá hayan disfrutado este capitulo tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo! **

**No olviden dejar un review.**

**¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo y que tengan un excelente día!**


	7. Chapter 7: All is love

**6 Grandes Heroes no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores. **

**Yo sólo soy dueña de Rebecca Margaret Winder, mejor conocida como Becca y de la historia. **

**¡Disfruten la segunda y última parte de este capítulo! **

* * *

Hiro se estaciono en el estacionamiento, se dirijo hacia mí y se quitó el casco para después ayudarme abajar de la motoneta. Me quite mi casco y se lo entregue a Hiro, que lo dejo atado junto al suyo en el manubrio de la moto. Saque un espejo de mi bolso y me asegure de que ningún cabello se hubiera salido de su sitio, mientras Hiro liberaba a Baymax de un centro de carga portátil que era del tamaño de una lata de refresco; el tomo la idea de un regalo que le di por nuestro aniversario, y dicho regalo fue una linterna de lata.

-¿Estas lista?-Pregunto Hiro, ofreciéndome su mano que gustosamente tome.

-Lista.-Respondí, con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

A la entrada del parque nos esperaban nuestros amigos: GoGo, Wasabi, Fred, Honey y Thomas, novio de Honey.

-¡Hola, chicos!-Salude, agitando mi mano en el aire.

Honey corrió a darnos un fuerte abrazo y me pidió que nos tomaros una selfie juntas para su Instagram.

-¡Tú también GoGo!-Exclamo Honey, haciendo señas con la mano para que se uniera a nosotras.

GoGo vino hacia nosotras, y tomo una foto donde las tres salíamos sonriendo. Luego, Honey pidió a Wasabi, Fred, Baymax, Thomas y Hiro que se acercaran para tomar una foto grupal en la entrada del parque.

-¡Digan Whisky!-Pidio Honey, que sostenía el selfie stick.

GoGo se puso al lado de Wasabi, mientras Thomas tenía su mano sobre la cintura de su novia y Fred hacia una cara ridícula hacia la cámara; Baymax intentaba imitar el gesto de Fred y yo abrazaba a Hiro.

-¡Listo!-Anuncio Honey, que subió inmediatamente la foto a su instagram.

Todos dimos "like" a la foto desde nuestros celulares y compramos nuestros boletos para entrar al parque de diversiones.

-¿A dónde vamos primero?-Pregunto Honey, abrazada al brazo de Thomas.

-¡Vamos a la montaña rusa!-Propuso Fred, apuntando con su dedo a la atracción.

Corrimos hacia la atracción que media más de 30 metros y nos formamos en la fila. Cuando fue nuestro turno de pasar, Wasabi se apresuró al vagón, saco de su mochila toallitas desinfectantes y limpio la barra de seguridad con ellas.

-¿Enserio vas a limpiar y desinfectar todo los juegos a los que nos subamos?-Pregunto irritada GoGo, y añadió.- ¡Por amor de Dios, Wasabi! ¡Deja ya tu obsesión con la limpieza!

Wasabi rodo los ojos y respondió:

-¿Tienes idea de cuantas bacterias viven en esta barra? ¡Miles de millones! ¿Quién me asegura que quien subió antes de mi tenía las manos limpias, eh? ¿Y si pesco lepra? ¿O tracoma?

GoGo, harta de oír los lloriqueos del moreno, le arrebato la mochila y la tiro al mar ¡Oh, olvide mencionar que la feria estaba en el muelle! El pobre Wasabi casi sufre un ataque cardiaco. GoGo tuvo que jalarlo del cuello del suéter para traerlo devuelta al juego porque el moreno estaba listo para lanzarse al mar y salvar su mochila.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Pregunto enojado Wasabi.

GoGo se encogió de hombros e ignoro los reclamos de su amigo hasta que el vagón empezó a avanzar. Detrás de ellos venían los eternos enamorados, Honey y Thomas, que no paraban de decirse lo mucho que se amaban; en el vagón siguiente estaba Fred, gritando de la emoción, y Baymax no paraba de preguntarse:

-¿Cómo subirme a una montaña rusa me va ayudar a convertirse en un mejor asistente médico personal?

Por último, veníamos Hiro y yo discutiendo si iríamos o no al concierto de Fall Out Boy en octubre, pero en el fondo nos moríamos de miedo y no encontrábamos otra forma de relajarnos ¿Y saben que era lo peor de todo? Que esta aumentaba cada vez que ganábamos más altura.

-¡Ay, dios mío!- Dijo Hiro, cuando alcanzamos el punto más alto de la montaña rusa.

Dios mío, sentía que el corazón me iba a explotar pero la vista desde aquí arriba era tan hermosa que olvide el miedo por unos instantes ¡Desde aquí arriba todos parecían hormigas! Y entonces bajamos a toda velocidad y soltamos un grito poderoso que nos dejó roncos. Hiro me tomo la mano, y juntos alzamos nuestros brazos hacia al cielo. El miedo se fue, y un sinfín de risas inundaron el ambiente entre las subidas y bajadas ¡Fue espectacular!

Bajamos de la atracción y Wasabi corrió al bote de basura más cercano para vomitar.

-Wasabi, ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Honey con preocupación.

-¡Deja de ser dramático, Wasabi!-Regaño GoGo.

El moreno estuvo a punto de contestarle a la coreana, pero otra arcada le vino y volvió a meter la cabeza en el bote de basura.

-Viejo, ¡Te ves terrible!-Expreso Fred.- ¡Te dije que no te comieras la última rebanada de la pizza!

-Baymax…-Dijo Hiro, apuntando con la cabeza a Wasabi.

El androide se acercó a auxiliar al moreno, lo examino cuidadosamente y concluyo en que su paciente sufría mareo por movimiento. Baymax le dio medicamento para parar el vómito y le sugirió que tomara un pequeño descanso antes de subir a la próxima atracción, entre otras recomendaciones extras.

-¡Becca!-Grito Hiro, jalándome del brazo y señalando un puesto de feria.- ¡Quiero ese pato panda! ¡Por favor!

A Hiro le encantaban los peluches de diseños extravagantes.

-Sí, seguro.-Dije.-Parece fácil.

Caminamos hacia el puesto de dardos, y di tres dólares al hombre que regentaba el juego de destreza. El me entrego cinco dardos y dijo: "Si revientas los tres globos, te llevas un premio."

-Tu puedes, princesa.-Animo Hiro, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Yo también juego!-Anuncio Thomas, pagando y recibiendo sus dardos.

-¿Te atreves a competir contra mí, Thomas?-Pregunte retadoramente al novio de Honey.

-¡Por favor, Becca! Mis amigos me dicen "El rey de los dardos".-Presumió Thomas.- ¿Y sabes porque? ¡Porque mis tiro siempre dan el blanco!

-Eso está por verse.-Dije.

-¡Aquí voy!-Exclamo Thomas, lanzando el primer dardo que no dio a ningún globo.- ¡Rayos!

-No te desesperes, cariño.-Dijo Honey, apretando con suavidad el hombro derecho de Thomas.-Todavía te quedan cuatro tiros.

Thomas lo volvió a intentar y fallo. Honey lo animaba, pero si no conseguía reventar ningún globo no iba a ganarse el oso de peluche para su dulce amada. Quizás esto suene grosero, pero la puntería de Thomas ofrecía motivos para unas cuantas oraciones de lamentación.

Yo apunte y lance un dardo que dio a un globo, y seguí así hasta acabar con mis tiros que dieron justo en el centro. Mi buena puntería se la debo a mi madre, campeona estatal de tiro con arco, quien me enseño este maravilloso deporte cuando era pequeña. Lo practique por algunos años, pero lo deje cuando mis padres se divorciaron.

El hombre me pregunto qué premio quería y elegí al peluche de pato panda, se lo di a mi novio y este lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Eres la mejor novia del universo!-Exclamo Hiro, atacándome con besos.

-¡Hiro! ¡Ya basta!-Pedí entre risas.

Thomas no pudo ganar el peluche y se sintió desanimado, pero Honey dijo que no importaba que no hubiera ganado un premio para ella, que lo que importaba era que lo había intentado. Eso lo animo un poco.

-Becca, eres buena.-Dijo Thomas.- ¿Cuál es tu truco?

Hiro ya había dejado de darme besos y discutía con GoGo, Fred, Baymax y Wasabi sobre cómo debía nombrar a su pato panda.

El nombre que eligieron para el pato panda fue Elvis.

Elvis, el pato panda.

-Creo… que es un don natural.-Respondí, sin querer darle tantas vueltas al asunto.-Todo está en el movimiento de la muñeca.

A decir verdad, los chicos sabían muy poco sobre mí.

-¡Roja! ¡Tú eres el Robín Hood de los tiempos modernos!-Grito Fred, inclinándose hacia mí y agitando los brazos en el aire.- ¡Tuviste que verlo! ¡Woosh! ¡Woosh! ¡Todos tus tiros dieron justo en el blanco! ¡Hasta Katniss Everdeen te tendría envidia!

Fred me había bautizado bajo el apodo de Roja por mi color de cabello.

-Nada mal, Becca.-Añadio GoGo, revolviéndome el cabello con cariño.

-Eres buena.-Añadió Wasabi, quien ya se sentía un poco mejor.

-Ya basta, chicos.-Pedí a mis amigos.-Mejor vamos a los carritos chocones.

Mis amigos, novio y yo nos subimos a los carritos chocones, y fue súper divertido. GoGo, quien iba acompañada de Wasabi, conducía como una salvaje y nos golpeaba a todos por atrás por pura diversión.

-¡Detente! ¡Vas a matarnos!-Exclamo asustado Wasabi, quien se cubría los ojos.

-¡No seas aguafiestas, Wasabi!-Grito GoGo, que acelero en dirección al carrito de Honey y Thomas para chocarlo.

GoGo golpeo contra el carrito y esté salió despedido dando vueltas hasta topar con la contención de protección del juego.

-¡GoGo!-Gritaron al unísono Thomas y Honey.

La coreana soltó una sonora carcajada y continúo con su reinado de maldad al irse a estrellar contra Fred y Baymax, pero la sonrisa se le cayó del rostro cuando nuestro cochecito, conducido por Hiro, la empujo.

-Buen trabajo.-Dijo Hiro.

Chocamos nuestros puños en señal de victoria, pero nuestra satisfacción duro poco porque Honey y Thomas arremetieron por detrás contra nosotros.

-Lo siento.-Expreso Thomas, sin sentirlo de verdad, pasando a toda velocidad por delante de nuestro cochecito.

En ese momento se volvió una batalla campal en donde GoGo golpeaba a todos sin cesar y Wasabi suplicaba que bajara la velocidad; Thomas y Honey atacaban por la espalda, Baymax y Fred iban de un lado a otro sin rumbo fijo y nosotros buscábamos desesperadamente tomar venganza contra coreana.

¡Nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida! Entramos a la Mansión Embrujada, donde Hiro se aferró a mí porque los espantos lo aterrorizaban; en la Casa de los Espejos, Wasabi se estrelló contra los espejos miles de veces mientras intentaba buscar la salida; nos subimos a las sillas voladoras, a la rueda de la fortuna y a las tazas giratorias, de donde salimos todos mareados ¡Fue una velada fuera de serie, pero ya era hora de volver a casa! Nuestros amigos iban a ir tomar cervezas a un bar y nos preguntaron si queríamos ir con ellos, pero declinamos la invitación porque ya era tarde. Nos despedimos de ellos y quedamos en ir jugar baloncesto la próxima semana.

-¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo a la orilla de la playa?-Dijo de repente Hiro.

Yo ya tenía puesto mi casco, y aunque la idea sonaba irresistible, mi abuela iba a matarme si llegaba tarde. Baymax ya hacia dentro de su centro de carga portátil, después de una noche de pura diversión.

-No lo sé.-Dije.-Mi abuela va a matarme si llego tan tarde.

-No tardaremos nada.-Insisto Hiro.-Te prometo que será rápido.

-Está bien.-Dije, incapaz de negarme al deseo de Hiro.

Me quite el casco, y corrimos hasta la orilla de la playa donde rompían las olas. Caminamos por un buen rato, manteniendo una conversación animada. Hiro se detuvo y se acercó a mí para besarme. Me toco suavemente la cara con sus manos. El corazón me latía a mil por hora. Sus labios se aproximaron, y yo temblaba de la emoción. Sus labios tocaron los míos y me sentí en el mismísimo paraíso.

-Te amo, Becca Winder.-Susurro a mi oído Hiro cuando nuestros labios se separaron.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Hiro Hamada.-Respondí.

Hiro me cargo en su espalda y recorrimos el camino de regreso hasta el estacionamiento. Mi Hiro era un chico tierno y dulce. Con él me sentía protegida, y no le importaba en lo más mínimo mi ligero sobrepeso o que no fuera un "genio". Hiro ha sido el único chico que no se ha burlado de mi sueño de ser actriz de comerciales y siempre me ha apoyado.

Y a pesar de mi pelo rebelde, mis ojos marrones, mis pecas, mis locas ideas, mi extraña personalidad… A pesar de todos mis defectos, Hiro me eligió a mí.

A mí.

* * *

¡Ojalá hayan disfrutado este capítulo tanto como yo escribiéndolo! ¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo!  
¡No olviden dejar un review!


	8. Chapter 8: I won't let go of your hand

Hola a todos mis lectores y lectoras. No he actualizado la historia desde enero pasado y la verdad me siento muy mal por ello, porque siempre prometo que voy a ser más dedicada con mis historias pero jamás lo hago. Por ello, pido una disculpa a todos ustedes y paciencia para las actualizaciones porque la universidad no me deja mucho tiempo para escribir.

Gracias por su comprensión ¡y a disfrutar este nuevo capítulo!

6 Grandes Héroes no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores.

Yo sólo soy dueña de Rebecca Margaret Winder, mejor conocida como Becca, y de la historia.

* * *

-Mira.-dije y respire profundamente.-No quiero ir a casa de mi madre.

Mi abuela lanzo un gemido y luego dijo:

-No has visto a tu madre en los últimos diez años, Becca.

Mis papás se divorciaron años atrás, porque mi madre había engañado a mi papá. Sin embargo, mi papá no fue quien pidió el divorcio sino mi madre, ya que esta había descubierto que el amor de su vida era la mujer que trabajaba en la cafetería frente a su oficina.

-No podría soportar estar en la misma habitación con las dos mujeres que arruinaron a mi familia.

Mi papá quedo destrozado después del divorcio, y tuvieron que pasar muchos años para que volviera a ser feliz. Aunque me sentía alegre por él, a veces temía que Alena, su novia, fuera a romperle el corazón.

-Tu madre quiere arreglar las cosas, Becca.

Y por circunstancias de la vida, a mi madre le detectaron una enfermedad terminal. Por ese motivo, ella quería arreglar las cosas tanto conmigo como con mi hermano.

Mi abuela respiro hondo y luego hablo con una serenidad increíble:

-Yo sé que estas enojada con tu madre y no te culpo por sentirte así. Pero ir a visitarla podría ayudarte más a ti que a ella.

* * *

-Todavía estamos a tiempo de ir al cine.-dije.

-Le prometí a tu abuela impedir que te escaparas.-dijo Hiro, sin dar su brazo a torcer.

Había aceptado venir a visitar a mi madre, siempre y cuando Hiro viniera conmigo.

-Vamos.-Hablo Hiro.-Toca el timbre.

A regañadientes lo hice.

-Becca…-Susurro mi madre cuando abrió la puerta.

Mi madre se veía mucho mayor de lo que yo esperaba, tal vez porque la enfermedad estaba haciendo estragos en ella. Yo recordaba que era delgada, pero no un esqueleto. Y aquella larga y hermosa cabellera pelirroja se había vuelto una maraña de pelos blancos resecos.

-Hola, madre.-dije con frialdad.

Parecía decepcionada ante mi falta de emoción por nuestro encuentro. Y por ello fijo sus ojos en lo míos, con la esperanza de ver un dejo de felicidad.

Pero en mis ojos no había nada de eso.

-¿Y quién es este guapo muchacho?-Pregunto mi madre, con los ojos examinando a Hiro de pies a cabeza.

-Su nombre es Hiro y es mi novio.-Respondí.

-Mucho gusto, Hiro.-dijo mi madre, extendiendo su mano hacia Hiro para saludarlo.-Soy la madre de Becca, pero puedes llamarme Mattie.

-Es un placer, Mattie.-Respondió Hiro, estrechando la mano de mi madre.

Mi madre nos guio hacia adentro de la casa y nos sentó en el gran sofá de su sala, arrastrando una silla para sentarse enfrente de nosotros.

-¿Cómo has estado, Becca?-Pregunto mi madre.

-Bien.-Respondí, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Mi madre esperaba que yo fuera a atacarla con preguntas, pero para ser sinceros, no me apetecía saber nada de ella.

Ni si quiera quería estar allí.

No en aquella habitación repleta de fotos donde aparecía ella en compañía de su nueva esposa.

-Tu abuela me contó que estas a punto de graduarte, ¿Ya pensaste en que vas a estudiar?

-No pienso ir a la universidad.

A mi madre la tomó por sorpresa mi decisión de no ir a la universidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Puedo hacer comerciales de televisión sin tener un título.-dije.

-Primero vas a la universidad y luego harás comerciales.

Sus palabras me tomaron desprevenida y dejaron boquiabierta. Mi madre estuvo ausente de mi vida por varios años y ahora se sentía con la suficiente autoridad para decirme que hacer con mi futuro.

-Esos son tus planes, pero no los míos.

-Cariño… Has sido actriz desde los seis años, pero no podrás hacerlo toda tu vida. Tienes que pensar en tu futuro.

-¿Tú crees que por que tu carrera como actriz fracaso, la mía también lo hará?-le pregunte, furiosa.

Mi amor por la actuación había nacido de ver a mi madre en la televisión. Recuerdo que mi hermano y yo encontramos en el ático una caja con viejas citas de VHS en donde mi madre aparecía haciendo audiciones para un sinfín de papeles. Yo podía estar frente al televisor, viéndolos una y otra vez sin cansarme porque para mí la actuación representaba la posibilidad de transformarte en alguien más.

Mi madre bajo la mirada para responder con una mezcla de obstinación y tristeza:

-Te digo esto para que tengas un mejor futuro. La actuación es sólo un capricho.

Eso me hizo enojar.

Por otro lado, Hiro se sentía incómodo al encontrarse en esta situación entre mi madre y yo.

-¿Un mejor futuro? He dedicado toda mi vida para convertirme en actriz ¿Sabías que tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo para pagar mis clases de actuación? ¿O que viajo de una ciudad a otra para ir a audiciones? ¿Qué tengo que aprenderme diez guiones para diez audiciones diferentes en un mismo día? Tú no tienes ni una idea de lo mucho que me he esforzado para alcanzar mi sueño ¿Y sabes por qué? Por qué has estado fuera de mi vida los últimos diez años. No intentes en pensar que es mejor para mí, porque ni si quiera me conoces. Ya no soy la misma niña de seis años a la que abandonaste.

Mi madre guardo silencio y puedo jurar que vi una lágrima recorrer su mejilla.

-Y para que lo sepas, madre, jamás quiero volver a verte.-dije decidida.

Me fue de ahí, seguida de Hiro, y camino a la puerta nos topamos con una mujer muy guapa pero maquilladísima. Supuse que sería Bessie, la esposa de mi madre.

-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunto Bessie, interponiéndose en nuestro camino.-Todavía no hemos cenado.

Hice a un lado a Bessie y me fui dando un portazo. Hiro pidió una disculpa a Bessie por mi mal humor y corrió para alcanzarme en la calle.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-Pregunto Hiro cuando consiguió alcanzarme en un semáforo.

-No quiero hablar de eso.-Murmure.-No quiero pensar en eso ¿No podemos hablar de otra cosa?

Hiro permaneció contemplándome en silencio tanto tiempo que llegue a pensar que no volvería a hablar, o que si volvía a hacerlo sería para retomar el mismo tema. Por fin, después de una eternidad, me abrazo y beso mi frente.

-Está bien, no hablaremos de eso.-estrechando más el abrazo, con la intención de reconfortarme.

-La odio tanto Hiro-murmure en medio de los sollozos.

Todos los tristes y dolorosos recuerdos hicieron que se encogiera mi estómago. No había esperado sentir aquella abrumadora sensación pero tenerla frente a mí, actuando como si no hubiera pasado nada, me hacía sentir sumamente miserable.

* * *

En un parque cercano, Hiro y yo nos sentamos en los columpios. Yo empecé a columpiarme, mientras él continuaba devorando su perrito caliente.

-Todavía recuerdo el día en que mi madre se fue para siempre de nuestras vidas.-dije, con la mirada fija al frente.-Ese día, papá, James y yo nos despertamos temprano por la mañana y fuimos hacia la cocina listos para degustar el delicioso desayuno que mi madre nos hubieses preparado ese día. Ella era una muy buena cocinera.

Hiro giro su cabeza hacia mí.

-Pero cuando llegamos a la cocina, mi madre no estaba ahí. Pero, en cambio, encontramos una carta sobre la mesa. Mi papá la tomo y la leyó mientras James y yo buscábamos a mamá por toda la casa. Aquella carta era una despedida.

Hice una pequeña pausa.

-Cuando mi papá dijo que mi madre jamás volvería a casa, nosotros no podíamos creerlo. James pregunto a mi papá si existía la posibilidad de que mi madre regresara a casa para volver a ser una familia feliz, el respondió que no…

-¿Quieres que te empuje?-Interrumpió Hiro.

Ni si quiera me dejo responder porque me empujo el columpio, cada vez más alto. Al no verme llorar, Hiro podía concentrarme únicamente en hacer lo que fuese para hacerme sentir mejor.

Pronto el llanto se convirtió en risa.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo.

¡No olviden dejar un review!


End file.
